


The World Beneath our Feet

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Aaron is suspicious when his brother starts keeping secrets and running around with Kevin and Neil at all hours. A walk home in the dark proves enlightening.Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompt. "Take a deep breath and please calm the f*ck down."





	The World Beneath our Feet

If he was being honest, Aaron had been suspicious for a while. For one thing, Andrew’s laundry was always full of rock dust. He’d started keeping strange(r) hours. He was spending all his time in whispered conversations with Kevin and that other weird kid, Phil something? And there were a few times when Aaron had ran down into the basement and the three of them just stood and stared at him, breathing hard and faces flushed. 

If it was a sex thing, he really really didn’t want to know. But if they had found some way to exclude him from a way to break the constant boredom of his days, he was pretty pissed they hadn’t told him.

He was walking back from the library. Katelyn had needed help with her biology homework and Aaron was so in love with her that he’d studied himself into the top mark in the class in order to spend an hour or two with her once a week. Their regular two hour session had stretched into five as they’d transitioned into other topics of conversation once Katelyn finished her homework and completely lost track of time. Aaron grinned. He thought maybe they were finally becoming friends.

But as a result of that conversation, it was way later than he wanted to be walking home. Aaron had figured out why yet, but nobody in Palmetto liked being out alone after dark. Katelyn had offered to give him a ride when her dad came to pick her up but he had refused. He was regretting that now. This town really needed to invest in some working street lights. He came to an intersection and he had a choice, walk ten minutes out of his way and stay on the reasonably well lit main street or duck down the pitch black back alley and be home in less than five minutes.

He made a decision, breathed deeply, pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight function, and walked down the alley. Something had knocked over a garbage can and was rooting through the trash, making a weird grunting sound. It didn’t sound like a cat. Maybe it was a raccoon? He slowed down trying to get a good look at it in the light from his phone.

It was qrotesque. It had a big round body and four limbs that were jointed like a spider’s. It looked at him, mouth stretching to reveal way too many pointed teeth. It’s eyes were red and it was...laughing?

The thing leapt at him and it was far too late to run. Aaron dropped to the ground, curling into a ball, and waited for the feeling of jagged teeth.

He heard the sound of metal, swishing through the air, and instead of tearing claws and biting fangs, he was pelted with some kind of slime. He stayed hunched down for another long moment before angling up his phone’s flashlight and looking around. A blond boy, no taller than Aaron himself and dressed in a beautifully ornate suit of armor, stood over him, looking up and down the alley. He had a giant sword held at the ready.

“What the fuck was that?” Aaron wheezed, heart still beating madly in his chest.

The boy peered into the darkness before lowering his sword and turning around to help Aaron up. Aaron was not prepared to see the face of his brother on the man in armor.

"What?" Aaron shouted. "What? This is what you've been doing? I thought you were sneaking around with Neil and Kevin because you didn't want Bee to know you were sleeping with two guys at once! But you...you're out here in the dark, in a fucking suit of armor, as you just killed a creepy trash monster? Seriously what the fuck is going on?" 

Andrew shot him a look. "Take a deep breath and calm the fuck down. I was trying to keep you out of this because it is dangerous. But that thing was a goblin. There is a whole world under Palmetto full of creatures called Trolls and I am the Trollhunter." 

"You're trying to keep me out of it? We have the same fucking face!" Aaron glared. 

"But you were always so good at being home before dark so it didn't matter," Andrew growled. 

A giant figure appeared out of the shadows. It looked like it was made of rock. It had six eyes and four arms. 

"Holy fuck, behind you!" Aaron shouted. 

Andrew whirled but stopped short and lowered his sword. 

"Master Andrew," it said in a surprisingly genteel sounding voice. "Your double is making quite the racket and it will scare the remaining goblins into hiding. If you don't wish to still be hunting them tomorrow, I would suggest a different tactic." 

"Is that a troll?" Aaron asked faintly. 

"He's one of the good ones," Andrew said, looking around. "Where the fuck is Neil?" 

Moments later, while Aaron was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of a good troll, a whirling darkness opened in the middle of the alley and Neil stepped through, a strange curved staff in his hand. Kevin followed him, carrying a giant hammer with an orange flaming head. As Aaron watched, the fire dissipated and the handle grew shorter and suddenly Kevin was carrying his Exy racquet, the same Exy racquet he carried around every day at school. 

"I managed to drive them into a dead end but they won't stay there forever. If we're going to do this, we've gotta go now," Neil said, opening up another hole in the air with the top of his staff. 

"You can get yourself home?" Andrew asked. He didn't wait for Aaron's nod before he was heading through the hole to god knows where. 

The alley was silent once more and were it not for the green goop that spattered his skin and clothing, Aaron would have been sure it was just a vivid hallucination. "What the fuck."


End file.
